herofandomcom-20200223-history
Milo James Thatch
Milo James Thatch is the main protagonist in the 2001 Disney film Atlantis: The Lost Empire and its sequel. He is voiced by actor Michael J. Fox in the original film and later voiced by James Arnold Taylor. Milo is set apart from most other Disney heroes that have dashing good looks and are oozing with charm, but still remains endearing and likeable. He was ordered by Lyle Tiberius Rourke while discovering Atlantis. At the end of the film, he marries Kida. History Atlantis: The Lost Empire Milo used to live with his grandfather about great adventures 10,000 years ago. Milo's grandfather died and started becoming a museum teacher in 1914. He started teaching about folklore and legends to the visitors about Atlantis. Harcourt explains to him that the museum is funding for facts instead of folklore. Later on, Milo meets a nearby woman named Helga Sinclair at home and later Whitmore who knows his father. Whitmore gives Milo the book to translate about Atlantis and Milo tells him that the ancient world does exist. The next day, Milo goes on a submarine adventure to reach Atlantis. He is accompanied by Vinny, Mole, Sweet, Audrey, Packard, and Cookie. The Ulysses submarine goes underwater to reach Atlantis. However, he and the crew are attacked by a mechanical leviathan on the journey. Later on, Milo goes on a stop in the caverns of Atlantis after meeting a big insect creature when three natives look at his crew. During bedtime, many fireflies started burning down the tents. Milo and the gang escaped from the angry fireflies to avoid getting burnt down into the world of Atlantis. There, he and the gang use Atlantis language to let the natives understand. Princess Kida walks to him and understands his words while on a trip to the King of Atlantis and later on using hieroglyphic language for translation in Atlantis. Kida tells Milo how to swim and find the Heart of Atlantis, which is a true power of source. Milo looks at Kida become ethereal and trapped in the crystal container. The power of Atlantis is later lost and the King of Atlantis dies. Milo goes after Rourke to save Kida in danger. Rourke grabs an axe to attack Milo and Helga fell off the balloon, leaving her dead. Milo and the gang saved Kida from the erupting volcano before the whole city is destroyed. Later on, Atlantis is restored in peace. Queen Kida accepts her to stay as one of the husband of Queen Kida. Atlantis: Milo's Return Coming soon! Gallery 258px-Atlantis030.jpg Category:Atlantis The Lost Empire Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Genius Category:Orphans Category:Humans Category:Male Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:In love heroes Category:Idealistic Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Sons Category:Multilingual Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Heroes from the 2000 decade Category:American Heroes Category:Heroes who can swim Category:World travelers Category:The Messiah Category:Bullied Heroes Category:Happy Heroes